


捕风捉影

by listenbird



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listenbird/pseuds/listenbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack一直以为他的队长和教练一定仇视对方，但事实上似乎好像正好相反。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU设定，OOC注目，狗血什么的必须有。OFC第一人称角度叙述，足球知识全部来源于我老爸，错了怪他

不管什么地方，总会有一个最优秀的人，他们不知怎么地，就是能轻而易举做到你做不到的事，一开始你会羡慕，然后你可能会嫉妒，但到最后也许你就坦然了。有些事情勉强不来，他们生来就是如此，天赋凛然，上帝爱他们。

比如James T Kirk。

他年纪轻轻就成为了球队的队长，以华丽而尖锐的踢球风格给人以深刻的印象。这家伙长得还很好看，简直是球迷的宠儿。

和这样一个人身处同一个俱乐部同一支球队不知道是我的悲剧还是我的幸运。不管怎样，这个球队能够常胜有他很大的功劳。常胜队代表更好的待遇和更好的未来都期许给了我。

我不得不承认我曾经暗暗讨厌过Kirk一段时间，嫉妒的嘴脸不好看，但这也不能怪我。我在转会之前也是队里的佼佼者（尽管那不是什么值得一提的队伍），而和他一比简直一钱不值。承认自己永远比不上一个人，这真是世界上最难受的事之一。

我知道队里有好些人都是这样，而到最后他们要么同我一样放弃讨厌Kirk，要么被队里开除了。这倒不是Kirk对他们做了什么，因为直到被开除都还讨厌Kirk的人，都是跟不上他的人。

说到底整个球队都依附Kirk的风格在踢球，他是不知疲倦的核心，是发光发热的恒星。如果精力也是一种能力，那他绝对也天资卓越。被他这么搞一个赛季下来，基本上大家也真没什么力气去讨厌他了。

我还记得上一次决赛里他带伤上场，还一个人上演了*帽子戏法，这决定了我们队的胜利。说真的，当他进了第三个球，轻微跛着脚狂奔向队友时那种神采是那么激动人心。然后他朝我笑，对我这个后卫大声说谢谢。

……好吧，其实我还挺喜欢他的。他在场上犹如胜利的火焰，无论是怎样的对手，无论落后多少比分，我们只要紧紧跟着他，就能无往不利。

人人都爱James T Kirk。

虽然这么说很老套，但我还是得说，凡事都有例外。

在Kirk这件事上，两个例外之一就是Samuel Kirk，他是体育报一个足球专栏的作者。对于Kirk他从来没有好话，总是用辛辣的文笔毫不留情地批判Kirk。有时候我看着都替Kirk难过了，难道那家伙就不能看在同一个姓的份儿上别这么苛刻吗？

“别放在心上，Captain，你知道的，评论家总是爱喷人。”有一次看他在很仔细地翻看那份报纸，我尽力用轻松替换声音里的同情，“越受欢迎的他们越要喷，这让他们看起来与众不同。”

“啊？”Kirk抬起头，没有一点我以为会有的消沉。他眨了眨眼，仿佛才反应过来我在说什么，偏过头挑了挑眉，“谢啦，Jack。不过不在场上的时候叫我Jim。”

他漫不经心地瞄了一眼桌上摊开的报纸，不知为何忍俊不禁地笑了起来，“他说得挺对的，只是……我们还是赢了。”

我附和，“对，反正我们赢了。”

“好啦，走吧！”他把报纸随便裹起来拿在手上，一把环住我的肩膀，音调兴奋，“赛季结束了！我已经等不及找点乐子了，把Sulu他们也叫上！”

看来就算Samuel Kirk讨厌Kirk，但Kirk不讨厌他。也许他是看在一个姓的份上。

而另一个不喜欢Kirk的人，非常不幸地，是我们的新教练。

Spock Grayson。

他们的敌视从球队的初次见面就开始了，我记得很清楚。我们站成一列，对面Spock那种“你们这群椰子都该听我的”的面无表情很难让人心生好感，再说他看上去也不稀罕我们对他心生好感。

我想势必是因为气氛僵硬得发冷了，Kirk才想缓和一下的，他可是队长，也一直尽职尽责担负着队长对全队的责任，包括和看上去自以为是的教练搞好关系。所以英勇无畏的队长顶着冷气开口，附带他招牌似的笑容，这个笑容曾经帮他成为热门网站上十大最想共度一夜的足球男星之一，“Spock先生，我听说过你，你的球队比赛精彩极了，真没想到你会来我们俱乐部。我想我们大家会相处得很愉快的。”

我就站在Kirk身边，所以我把Spock脸上一种类似于被冒犯了的神色看得一清二楚。这简直叫人尴尬，搞什么？我们队长只是向他问了声好，而他活像看到一场脱衣舞。

“谢谢你，Captain。”这种情况没有维持超过3秒，紧接着Spock轻描淡写地无视了Kirk的善意和笑容，他的视线不带任何感情地打量——说是扫描也不为过——了一番Kirk。不知道Kirk怎么想的，但若换做是我，必定会对那样的打量感到不适。

Spock将拿着资料板夹的手背在身后，那让他看上去更加挺拔也更加混蛋了，“同样的，我也关注了你，你在场上有许多不必要的动作，在之后的合作中，我会建议你合理地修正，它们让你受伤的几率提升了23%，和队友的配合率同样下降了21.6%。”

然后他不再理会Kirk，重新面相我们像一个机器人那样讲话。他那位美丽的助理Uhura站在他旁边，猫一样的大眼睛偶尔扫过我们，静静地做着笔录。

队里其他人再不敢吭声，空气沉重得我都快喘不过气了。我发誓队长一定一辈子都没被人这么轻视过。可话说回来，Spock的名声也很响亮。他们这种天之骄子多少有点脾气，让步对他们来说肯定不容易。于是梁子应该就是这里结下了。

这事儿自然我们全队人都站在队长这边，是Spock的错。如果Kirk愿意，我们都会为他反对这个新来的。但是Kirk身上众多讨人喜欢的特质之一就是他从来不针对任何人，就算面对Spock也是。他甚至都不对我们抱怨Spock。说不定他会对队医McCoy抱怨几句，他们关系很好。只是不管背地里是不是恨得想拿Spock的头当球踢，Kirk会在训练中好好以身作则地带着其他队员配合教练的计划。

Spock还能要求什么呢？他又不和我们玩在一起，连一句表扬都吝于给予。他那些训练安排在一开始除了Kirk几乎都没能熬下来，然后，好了，他就会用他的眉毛来鄙视我们了。

妈的，我真不喜欢他。但我不敢惹他，其他人也不敢，就算他脸上只有眉毛能动似的，可他身上就是有那种“我可以随便掐死你”的气场。

Kirk，又是我们的Kirk才是那个唯一敢，唯一会和Spock吵架的人，或许那也不能叫做吵。用Spock的话来说，那是不够冷静的理论。

我是不能想象Spock提高声音和Kirk互吼的，他的声带一定天生有什么限制，一般人哪里能像他那样什么话都保持在一个语调，搞不好这得受过专业训练。

Kirk怎么和他吵得下去？那感觉肯定很挫败。

我想Kirk能够不讨厌Samuel Kirk，毕竟他不能照着报纸上的电话打过去和Samuel Kirk对喷，但绝对无法不讨厌Spock。

而球队的队长和教练相看两生厌，这他妈的太令人忧心了。

*帽子戏法：一个人在一场比赛里进了三个球。


	2. Chapter 2

在训练的时候Kirk闷闷不乐。我们轮着和他插科打诨，希望他能感觉好点。不过当不了比赛的首发阵容对他似乎打击有点大。这事儿我们也不习惯，队长怎么能不上场呢？

罪魁祸首Spock没事儿人似地在场边来回走动，时不时批判我们的动作。在接了个电话后他显然有了其他安排，对Uhura嘱咐了几句后就准备离开。

我瞄见Kirk终于快步追了上去，这让我很紧张。我说不上来为什么，只要他们俩对上我就会胃疼，就算明知道最多是教练让队长绕着球场跑几圈（他常常这么对队长）也不能让我好一点。

队长是照顾我们的人，教练是看管我们的人，这两人的关系本来应该再默契和谐得多。

总之，这感觉和我小时候每次看我爸妈吵架的时候很相似。

我们现在在做拉伸运动，趁着没多少人注意，我自觉自发地往他们靠近了点。我可不是故意要偷听，我只是真的很关心队长。

“Spock。”Kirk的声音很努力地故作从容，结果反而显得十分没精打采，“能告诉我为什么吗？”

噢，瞧瞧那可恶的花童头对我们队长做了什么啊！要让队长的fans知道你就死定了。

“Captain Kirk。”那个花童头转过身，“你具体指的什么事宜？”

这装模作样的家伙。

Kirk开门见山，“别绕圈子了，为什么不让我上场？”

“我相信我已做了说明，考虑对方和我们的综合数据这是一个符合逻辑的安排。还有，我认为你没有意识到，你不懂如何配合你的队友，这也是我在这场比赛中希望你能学到的。”

我觉得我们配合得挺好的啊，我心不在焉地向前弯腰，打直腿的同时尽量用手摸向我的脚踝。

“我觉得我们配合得挺好的啊。”Kirk说出了我心里的台词，“你对我到底有什么意见？”

“你的认知有偏差，事实上是你的队友一直在配合你。如果你能更好地懂得如何配合他们，整场球赛的效率能提高7个百分点。”Spock的语气保持着匀速，“也许你也意识到了你的队员们十分出类拔萃，远远优秀于其他足球运动员。”

……怎么办，我超感动的！他要再这么背着我们表扬我们几句我就可以喜极而泣了。

“我当然知道！我也一直很信任他们！可你是什么意思？”Kirk提高的音量陡然降了下去，像只被踢了一脚的小狗，“Spock，你是说我不够优秀？拖了他们后腿？”

为了掩饰，我换了一只腿，这边韧带比较僵硬，有点弯不下去。

“否定的。”Spock毫不动摇的声音严肃而认真，“我从未质疑过你的能力，你在球场上的反应力极佳，果断敏捷，爆发力和耐力兼顾，踢球富有想象力，而且才华横溢，魅力非凡，完全高过于99%的人。”

我太惊讶了以至于身体弯过了我的极限都不知道……等等，他刚刚是不是说了魅力非凡？这和踢球的技能有什么关系吗？

“99%？”隔了好一会儿，Kirk才干巴巴地找了个不怎么对的重点，“为什么只是99%？”

“因为当你本人也在样本中时是不可能达到100%的。”

我想了半天才懂这个数学表达，所以说我们是比大部分人优秀，而队长就是无人可比吗？

这一句说完后，两人都莫名其妙地沉默而下去了。而尽管隔了这么段距离，我大气都不好意思喘一口，而且也不敢动，仿佛有个难以言喻的气氛不准我去打破。

半晌，Spock的声音重新响起，“Captain Kirk，如果没有其他事，你应该回去继续你的训练表了。你的柔韧度在身体能力中尚属薄弱，这一点需要你尤为注意。”

“什么？”Kirk反驳的时候终于恢复了精神，他大概想让自己显得被严重地得罪了，但事实上他听上去比较像在赌气的小孩，“胡说，我柔韧度很好的。”

“我拭目以待。”Spock则是一如既往的稳重，“现在，恕我失陪。”

因为我弯着腰，所以看不见。但我猜想他是离开了，留下Kirk站在原地，轻轻地发出一声，“哇哦。”

我也很想说一声哇哦，因为我的腿真的好痛哦。

这场亲耳所听的谈话我没有告诉任何人，我不是个八卦的人。我只是忍不住更加关注起了队长和教练的互动，他们之间和之前一样，这一点让我莫名失望。我本来以为他们关系能够融洽些，但Spock还是全队上下那个唯独不会称呼队长为“Jim”的人。

这一份认知在一场比赛后被改变了。

我说过我们是常胜队，常胜却不代表不会输。Kirk没有踢进决胜的点球，对方踢进了。

这还是他成名以来第一次，辜负了其他人的希望。

赛后总结会上Spock还是那种波澜不惊的德性，我们平时赢了他没见得多高兴，这时输了也没见他多生气，详细而犀利地分析了一通，人人都被点到，包括Kirk。好在Spock没说那个点球，就算他也该知道，点球进不进有时候要看天意。

只是全世界对此最失望的人要属Kirk自己。

散会后队员们背着教练一起去了酒吧，这酒吧老板和我们非常熟，而且他肯定也知道了今天的比赛结果，爽快地让我们包了场。

喝酒总能让人高兴点的，Kirk几杯酒下肚后果然高兴了不少，他和周围的队员像往常那样开玩笑，抱怨说包场就没美女可以勾搭了。他大声地笑，眼神却不是真的高兴，和白兰地就像喝白开水，其他人也跟着他疯。现场很快就剩下我和Sulu还清醒着。我恨宿醉，而Sulu是酒量很好。

Sulu比了个头疼的手势，“Jim！”

Kirk站在板凳上对他举了举杯子，一口干掉。

这场面我们两个控制不住了，明天还要集训，这么下去可不行。其他人还好办，最主要是我们队长，他不消停这事儿就不能算完。Sulu迫不得已给McCoy打了电话，听说他擅长处理这种情况。

结果来的是Spock。

虽然他没西装革履，而只是身着衬衫，气势却不减丝毫。在场恐怕有一半的人就凭他的出现而立即醒了酒，我倒宁愿我是喝醉了，就不用这么清醒地感受头皮一点一点发麻的体验。

“教……”Sulu犹豫的话被我们队长欢乐地打断，“Spock！”

我们一群人后知后觉地用惊恐而敬畏的视线目送他如同一只欢脱的小狗扑了上去，被Spock一把接住，“嘿！Spock、你也来了嘛？”

……队长绝对是醉得太厉害了，他醉得都不知道Spock是谁了！因为他满脸不在乎地微笑抱住教练的脸，在对方脸上响亮地亲了一下，“这可让人太高兴了！必须喝一杯！”

严格意义上来讲，这个动作也不怎么出格，进球后和得胜后大家开心了也会，特别是队长，他有时候就是有些孩子气。

可……耶稣那个基督，队长你的嘴没有被冻掉吧。

受到这样画面的冲击力，剩下那一半的人也醒了。

在一片死寂中，我下意识地摸了摸自己的下巴，它居然还在。

“Mr.Sulu。”Spock完全无动于衷，双手稳稳地扶着队长。就算身上挂着一个人，他的神态从容镇定，“去照顾你的队友，名单明天早上交给我。”

被点了名的Sulu和我对视，心领神会地交换了意见，返身去找老板帮忙了。我走上前去，想在Kirk吐出来前接过来，“教练，队长……”

Spock不为所动地看了我一眼，“我认为Mr.Sulu需要你的帮忙，你和他共同照料其他人会提高解决事件的效率。”

我担心地看了看在教练身上不安分扭来扭去的Kirk，他面色潮红，笑容恍惚，蓝盈盈的眼睛半张着，嘴里不知在咕哝什么。

“Mr.Brown？”Spock把Kirk往自己怀里带了带，眉毛不耐地挑了起来。以免我变得更像个听不懂人话的白痴，“好……好的，教练，明天早上见。”

在我转身后Kirk多半是挣扎得更厉害了，他嚷嚷，“这是做什么！夜晚还没结束，我的酒呢？！”

——Jim。

这声吐息迟缓了我的动作。有好几秒我以为这是我的幻觉，因为如果它是真的，那么这恐怕是我听过从Spock嘴里发出的最柔软的单词了。

我们队长的名字。

我都快误以为我听到了一颗砰砰跳动的心脏被捧在手上，它这么难以分辨又动人心魄，让我忍不住偷偷地转过了一点头，他们已经是背对我了，大抵队长也和我听到了同样的东西，或许更多。他停止了乱动和反抗，温顺委屈如一头初生的小鹿，安静地将脸伏在Spock的颈侧。

灯光昏暗中，我就这么看着Spock小心翼翼地半抱着Kirk走出酒吧，觉得事实比我设想的要复杂得多。

THE END


End file.
